powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Magic
The power to use shadow-related magic. Form of Magic. Variation of Darkness Manipulation and Elemental Magic. Opposite to Light Magic. Not to be confused with Dark Arts. Also Called *Darkness/Night/Umbral Magic Capabilities The user is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats derived from shadows and darkness. Applications *Dark Form *Darkness Manipulation *Spell Casting Associations *Elemental Magic **Light-Shadow Magic Limitations *Magic has a price. *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction Known Users Known Objects *Medallion of Acrata (Arrowverse/''Supergirl'') *Dark Crystal (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *Dark Gauntlet (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *Voidwalker (Darksiders series) *Disk of Shadow (Eberron) *Rod of Oblivion (Forgotten Realms) *Staff of fiendish darkness (Forgotten Realms) *Wand of darkness (Forgotten Realms) *Shadowstaff (Pathfinder) *Millennium Items (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Bayonetta 2 Ceraza Jeanne.png|Umbra Witches (Bayonetta series) such as Bayonetta and Jeanne are capable of very powerful feats of dark magic through their connection to Infernal Demons. 310px-Magus2.png|Magus (Chrono Trigger) makes particular use of Black skills. Manus, Father of the Abyss.jpg|Manus, Father of the Abyss (Dark Souls: Artorias of the Abyss) is the first known user of Dark Sorceries, sometimes known as Hexes. Eve Eden Nightshade (DC Comics) Prime Earth 01.jpg|Nightshade (DC Comics) makes use of her dark magic from the Land of the Nightshades to act as a super heroine. Raven (DC Comics) shadow.gif|Raven (DC Comics) Hive.jpeg|The Hive (Destiny) make great use of dark magic in their fight against the forces of the Traveler's Light. Demon hunter diablo fan art by deligaris-d4p8nmc.jpg|Demon Hunters (Diablo series) make use of shadow magic in their hunt against the forces of the Burning Hells. Emily Kaldwin Dishonored 2.png|Empress Emily Kaldwin I (Dishonored 2) develops powers of the Void from the Outsider's Mark including the dark "Far Reach" and the transformative "Shadow Walk." File:Chase.jpg|Chase (Fairy Tail) Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) Absolute Shadow.png|Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) making use of Absolute Shadow. Kageyama (Fairy Tail) Shadow orochi.jpg|Kageyama (Fairy Tail) using Shadow Magic. Mirajane's Satan Soul.jpg|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) is capable of Darkness Magic through her "Satan Soul" spell. Rogue Shadow Drive.png|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail), a user of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Ardyn Izunia Final Fantasy XV.jpg|Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV) makes use of the Starscourge due to his intense daemonification, enabling him, unlike other humans, to use dark magic like daemons. rose2.gif|Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) while grimdark and channeling the power of the Horrorterrors. Terra BBS.png|Terra (Kingdom Hearts series) makes use of Darkness far more than Eraqus's other apprentices in his magic, to the point of it being a staple of his fighting style. Forms of Xehanort.png|In his myriad forms, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series) made extensive use of Darkness in his quest for Kingdom Hearts. Ganondorf Darkness Wave.gif|As an inherently dark being by his very nature, Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) is capable of using dark magic in his various incarnations. Nico di Angelo.jpg|Nico di Angelo (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus) has potent umbrakinesis on account of his divine parentage from Hades. 180px-Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) had potent enough use of shadow magic through his voodoo that he was also known as the "Shadow Man." Richard Tales of Graces.jpg|Richard (Tales of Graces) has the primary elemental power of Dark artes, enabling him to use dark magic. Sheena Fujibayashi Tales of Symphonia.jpg|Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia/Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) is capable of using dark magic with her summon of Shadow's power. Shadow Magician H.png|Shadow Magician (Valkyrie Crusade) Grey Order College Warhammer Fantasy Shadowmancer.png|Wizards of the Grey Order (Warhammer Fantasy) are known as "shadowmancers" for their use of the Grey Wind of Magic, also known as Ulgu, to manipulate darkness for illusions. Witch King Malekith Warhammer.jpg|By the End Times, Malekith (Warhammer Fantasy) was the Incarnate of Shadow, possessing all of the power of the Grey Wind of Magic. Morathi Dhar Warhammer.png|Among her many talents, Morathi (Warhammer Fantasy) is capable with Ulgu, the Grey Wind of Magic, and its use of darkness. Alleria Windrunner Void Elf World of Warcraft.jpg|Alleria Windrunner (World of Warcraft) is the first being to master the power of the void's shadow magic without losing her sanity to it, making her the first of the void elves. Lich king wow.jpg|The Lich King (World of Warcraft) is very powerful with shadow magic, and capable of granting it to followers as well. Pharaoh-Atem.jpg|Pharaoh Atem (Yu Gi Oh) makes use of dark magic through the Millennium Items. Millennium Items.gif|The Millennium Items (Yu Gi Oh) were created using Egyptian Black Magic and Alchemy, making them powerful artifacts of Dark Magic which is used in the Shadow Games. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Form of magic Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers